Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20150930064037
Ellen: Oh my God. No, no, no! Anessa: What's wrong? Ellen: He's coming now. Tell everyone! Myro: He's not supposed to be here until 9. All right everyone, gird your loins! In response, the entire Administration office members madly scrambled to make the place spick-and-span before Vollotorian arrived. The owls cleared the food while the eagles sharpened their talons. Every employee wanted to look his or her best. Anessa merely watched as hundreds of operations were performed in the matter of minutes before Vollotorian was standing in the entrance hall. Ellen rushed over to help him. Ellen: Voralonus, I'm so sorry about that– Vollotorian: I don't understand why it's so difficult to confirm an apointment. (Hands his stack of papers to Ellen, who nearly collapses under its weight.) Ellen: I tried– Vollotorian: Tales of your incompetence do not interest me. Tell the Armadillo Head I do not approve of the new location he suggested for the Solaranian Shark Tank. I wanted a large, elegant, space and he chose one that was small, cramped, and his idea of "cozy." And make sure everything's flawlessly set up for my gala I'm hosting tonight at my winter estate. Call the head of the Eisenhollow Forest and tell him no, for the hundredth time, no! I'm not letting him off for the debt he owes me. Then contact the owner of the institution that's holding my son Estivaan and ask for the weekly report in full. State that the Chancellor sent you. After that, tell my wife to please meet me for dinner at that place she loved so much. Inform my sons Perellius and Malavonde that I'm coming to see the grandchildren tomorrow evening at 6:00 sharp. Then inform my daughter Mara I have accepted her invitation to have drinks with her next week. Tell Rhazachaan I need to approve the new laws he created before I pass them out to enforce upon the desert. Then get me my papers for United Incarnations. The other executives need to know I despise these new people they recruited. Is it impossible to hire better people than General Zod? Am I reaching for the stars here? Not really. Also, I need to see that financial report contaning the Incarnation Department's current stock price along with our Q3 earnings statements. Nobody knows how to invest in the market anymore. I wonder if gotten any of that money back. (Spots Anessa) Who's that? Ellen: Oh, she's just–she's no one. Vollotorian: Well, clearly, she's someone because the last two assistants you sent me were completely inadequate. So, send her in. That's all. Anessa walks into Vollotorian's beautiful office. He was flipping through a book of financials Ellen had given him. Vollotorian: (Polishing his silver electroshock device) Who are you? Anessa: I'm Anessa Hindermore. Vollotorian: What are you doing here? Anessa: Well, I thought I could do a good job as your assistant. Vollotorian: So you don't support the Vollotorian Administration. Anessa: N-no. Vollotorian: And you've never heard of me? Anessa: Very briefly. Vollotorian: Or United Incarnations? Anessa: A tiny bit, I guess. I come from a hamster family who taught me the value of hard work. They say success come from–(Vollotorian cut her off.) Anessa: All right. I get it. I'm not as big as you are. I'm not glamorous, or cool, but I'm smart. And if you hire me, I will work very hard. (Vollotorian responds by looking at his papers again.) Thank you for your . . time. (She turns and leaves.) Toran: (Eyes Anessa) Who is that sad little creature? Vollotorian: She's no one.